Vincent van Gogh
Description This famous and influential Dutch painter has a presence as calming as the sunflowers he is known for painting. Vincent's kind personality is in stark contrast to his brash and difficult brother, though at times he seems to be void of any strong emotion at all. But once he falls in love, that all changes... Appearance Vincent has choppy blond hair with bangs and electric blue eyes. He has a slender jawline and a relatively pale complexion. He also wears a blue studded piercing on his left ear. Walkthrough Part 1 "I'll pass." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't like pain." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I like to do the biting." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "I didn't know." "I wanted to run away." "I was upset." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Eyes Matching Vincent's Part 3 But I need to look him in the eyes. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) He'll understand anyway. It doesn't matter what I say. His Side Story Your Sunflower Smile Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 4 "Nice to meet you." "Sorry in advance." "You beat me to it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Victorian Ruffle Blouse (300 Diamonds) Normal: Embroidered Pencil Skirt (150 Diamonds/ 3000 Golds) Part 5 "That tickles." "You're kinda close." "You're too pure." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: You're invited to a tea party! Part 6 "I'd make them every day." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You won't get sick of them?" "Anything for an angel." Part 7 "Stop while you're ahead." "Of course not." "Stop acting so cool." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Flower Pin from Vincent Part 8 "Do I?" "I do not." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I have good judgment." Part 9 You think so, too? He's like an idol. Great minds think alike. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 10 "I'm fine!" "Vincent!" "Don't do that!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Rich Golden Waves (400 Diamonds) Normal: White Gold Pixie Hair (200 Diamonds/ 4,500 Golds) Part 11 "You're unfair." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It's not easy." "I'll forget it." Part 12 "You startled me." "Why?" "Thank you..." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Flower Basket with Painting Tools Part 13 "Leave it to me!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I should've dressed up!" "I should've prepared!" Part 14 Say a smart remark. Be nice to him. Act like Vincent. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story I'm Sorry for Wanting You Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 15 "I have a toothache." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I have work to do." "I'm too nervous." Part 16 "Is that blood?" "Is that wine?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Is everything okay?" Part 17 "That's sweet..." "Don't call me that." "Say it again." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Brush, Vincent's Pet Raccoon Part 18 "Yes." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I wouldn't lie." "I swear on Theo." Part 19 "Yes, please." "You go first." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Thanks." Avatar Challenge Premium: Off-Shoulder Blue and Yellow Taffeta Gown (600 Diamond) Normal: Simple Classic Dress with a Cameo Decoration (8500 Gold / 300 Diamond) Part 20 "Don't be shy." "You're blushing." "Don't do that." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 21 Compliment him. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Thank him. Touch his hair. Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Moon and Star Light Catcher Part 22 "Have a nice time." "Be careful." "Hurry back." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 23 "Want a belly rub?" "Good." "Really?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 24 Say his name. "Explain!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I can't hear you!" Part 25 "She trusts me." "She cares for me." "She loves me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 26 Romantic Ending - (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) - - Dramatic Ending Say his name. "Thanks for finding me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Stare into his eyes. Route Trivia * Don't let his looks fool you. He can absolutely destroy you in a fight. Not even his brother Theo can win. Category:Characters